


觐见

by underthemoon23670



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthemoon23670/pseuds/underthemoon23670
Summary: Happy Valentine！*时间点为游戏剧情完结后，国王与大司教破镜重圆的套路狗血剧，青狮子全员友情出镜*有毒下限且腻歪，巨量心理描写回忆杀，中途少量黑化non-con要素R，请注意
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 17





	觐见

当来自极北的朔风伴随漫天的飞雪袭卷了菲尔帝亚，一年中最寒冷的时节与广受期待的星辰祭也就一同到来。节日的彩灯与装饰点亮了王都夜空，一个额外的好消息在民众间开始传布：统一芙朵拉之后的首次祭典与往常有所不同，当今大司教并未选择留在加尔古玛库接见众人，而是来到了王都接受皇家、贵族及民众的觐见。  
消息传开，朝野上下很快为这种行为找到解释，这意味着新的教会权威将与世俗政权更加紧密地衔接合作并以尊重世俗诉求为优先，而非作为大陆上超然的力量干涉王国事务。考虑到之前纷争的起源，这实属明智之举。或许只有当今的国王与大司教才会有勇气做出这样的制度规定，毕竟他们本就曾为亲密无间的师生与战友。  
大司教如期于星辰祭前赶到王都，在骑士团和王国军的内外两层护卫下入住王城附近，诸多亲故听闻便从大陆各地赶来与恩师或国王会面。在大家为和平而光明的未来感到喜悦之时，却也有暗暗的流言传播，国王和大司教的关系，不像大家传颂的那样毫无嫌隙，例如大司教到达王都两天，见了诸多学生挚友，却不曾与国王安排一次见面。流言传到新任的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵耳里他皱了眉头，和说这话的贵族横眉反驳：陛下和老师的身份已经不同往常，私下见面会惹来许多猜测，怎么如此中伤？  
而且就我所知他们都很挂念对方。公爵又补充说，毕竟这实在不是假话。  
于是流言也变得半真半假。待到觐见前夜戈迪耶边境伯爵抵达王都，年轻的公爵将至交迎进来又屏退左右，这才拉下了脸：  
“希尔凡你平时那些套路快拿出来给山猪救急，不然他把王宫拆了或者让大家认为王国政教矛盾尖锐都只是时间问题。”

红发的伯爵耸耸肩：“可我问过老师，他说他们确实已经结束了……”  
“那我不如问你，你觉得老师看起来有一点像是放下了的样子吗？”菲力克斯挑起眉。  
“我不确定，他看起来，你知道的，总是那样。”希尔凡含糊地说，“不过按我的经验，对这种事情表现得太正常，就是更大的不正常。”  
“可是我也无法去问他们之间到底发生了什么！七年前，哪怕一两年前他们明明……我们都知道……”  
“无论这当中发生了什么，只能由他们自己向对方说清楚不是吗？”希尔凡说。“所以加入我们，给他们安排一次单独见面吧？至于其他的，还不如多做一些祈祷。”  
“我们？”菲力克斯反应过来。  
“亚修已经向老师提议了觐见结束后在王宫里来一场青狮学级的师生聚会。顺便一提这个计划我也告诉了其他所有人。”  
“……老师会答应吗？”  
“顺便再一提，英古莉特已经把老师同意的消息禀报了陛下。与此同时亚修已经把陛下同意的消息告诉了老师。结果而言是双方同意。”希尔凡眨眨眼。  
“……”  
菲力克斯目瞪口呆地看着希尔凡，从对方莫测的微笑里恍惚看到某个正在其他大陆逍遥快活的黑皮级长的影子。

贝雷特在王都教会的谒见之间里等待。  
若非必要他真的不想来王都，可他和帝弥托利都明白怎样的安排于局势最妥当，事到如今他们仍有这样的默契让人哭笑不得。他打起精神坐直，身上是最隆重的大司教节日正装，繁杂的布料和饰品堆积下来甚至不能允许偏一下头。这身衣服让他很难习惯，毕竟可以的话他现在也更倾向于佣兵装（哪怕要遭西提斯追在后面念叨）。  
觐见典礼已经开始，伴随乐声帝弥托利走进来。他抬头看着曾经的学生和——他不想提，这件事已经过去了。对方看起来和一年前变化不大，只是略长的金色头发束在脑后。可以确定的是身上的威严气度随着时间增长，曾经的少年王子现在看起来是当之无愧的芙朵拉的王。在他发愣之间帝弥托利很快走进纱缦围成的隔断，然后单膝跪下，抬头看了他一眼。  
他伸出手，心里突然有些酸涩，他们本不该隔着如此的距离，但这是他自己的决定，而且一定是正确的。  
——然后他的手猛地一颤差点缩回去，同时听见下方法嘉斯王国新王压低的声音。

“大家都看着，要听话啊——老师。”

他简直不敢相信发生了什么。伴随着恶质的语言，此时对方的舌尖正肆意地舔过他的手指，似乎还嫌不够，帝弥托利无视暗地的反抗，将由半指手套和饰品包裹的手往前拉了拉，把整个指尖含进嘴里吮吸啃咬，然后若无其事地放开手，舌尖离开指尖时牵出一道银丝。隔着纱缦和时间很短的关系，周围显然没有人注意到这一切。然后他抬头再次看了贝雷特一眼。目光完全像是注视要钉住的猎物。贝雷特打了个寒颤。  
他——现在——究竟在想什么？

以前帝弥托利哪怕在床上也没有这样的眼神——是的，这样一段青春荒唐的时光，被他自己亲手结束的那段。他们当时技术都有限，和男人搞对贝雷特只是听来的佣兵团传说，对帝弥托利就更别提了，毕竟他追求老师都磕磕绊绊。两个新手上路更可谓惨不忍睹，完事年轻的王子总是微红着脸扭开头说有没有弄痛了老师，但不过片刻又蹭过来抱住他要来回接吻这才肯入睡，更不提第二天早上起来——锻炼良好的年轻人要起来总是没够。  
一切从开始都是错的。彼时来到大修道院的他，只把老师当成佣兵团的新一份工作，他既不太懂教学，更不懂情爱，可帝弥托利一天天地找他喝茶聊天吃饭送礼物，眼神里的东西也太好猜，而他扪心自问竟然没一点忍心拒绝的意思。大约是接受对方的好意时总能看到背负血海深仇的学生眼底的暗色隐隐透出光来，他只认为自己心软让步，不敢承认的是这一点海底的微光让他注视时呼吸也停顿了几拍。  
后来他有次找玛努艾拉老师疗伤，前歌姬一如既往地一边翻阅医典一边哀叹这世界上的好男人都死光了，他叹口气没细想地玩笑说修道院里的好孩子明明很多，情路坎坷的女教师一个激灵看向自己。  
“天啊真是的老师你看着年轻居然这么开放～不过老师，你是出于真挚不变感情的前提下，孩子们也会长大哦？最后只会有我们年长的一方无法释怀留在原地，独自溺死在自己的感情里哦？”  
他只能模糊应过去，因为对方半开玩笑的语气下的眼神里有一种和平时不符的，过于看破红尘的透彻。玛努艾拉最终爱上又嫁给曾在战场上共进退的、古板却忠诚可靠的汉尼曼老师，成就一段佳话。在婚礼上他抬头望去，两位平时吵吵闹闹的教师此刻看起来如此相爱。她看起来一直在情感漩涡里沉浮挣扎，最后却清醒理智地让自己获得了幸福。  
大概一条道走到黑的只有他而已。因为他仍然没能推开来自他的级长的亲吻。只能到最后用一生被独自溺死的罪行，来换一时不自制的恶果。裁决落下的时刻又因为意外被拖了很久，毕竟五年后他仍非常小心地像寻常伴侣一样照顾着精神状况不太稳定的帝弥托利，到对方走出了曾经的阴霾，终于得以像手术刀一样谨慎地切割他们的关系，并在新王上任后拒绝了与对方一切的单独会面。这是对的，他想，他曾经因为自己的私心允许了这个年轻人的敬爱仰慕之情发酵变质，而现在这份感情更要关系大局，大司教一生奉献给神理所当然，国王则不一样，他需要能够巩固政权的王后，需要子嗣，需要由此而来的世俗的更多认同——而那些年轻时一时冲动的热慕总会过去。  
贝雷特想到这里叹了口气，时间显然暂未冲淡帝弥托利的不甘心，他的学生从以前就是这样不撞南墙不回头的性格，可是这份不甘心中开始隐隐掺杂的什么东西更加让他感到不安，他很不喜欢被当成猎物注视。  
但怎样都好，他会拒绝的，再过多少次也是一样。他自己如何都不要紧，只要帝弥托利能得到最好的，他最爱的学生前半辈子已经受了许多苦，失去了大半的家人挚友与一只眼睛，不应因为他曾经的错误决定再遭受额外的灾祸。

——贝雷特听见自己的声音，平稳而毫无波澜，他纹丝不动脸色苍白，衬着浅色的发丝，像是一座该被供奉起来的大理石雕像，在欢呼声响起时内里开始崩解，手脚散落一地，无人知晓或把他拼凑回去。  
“愿女神赐予陛下祝福。”他淡淡地说。  
帝弥托利看着他，眼神像要把他刺穿，最后转身离去，王国的重臣及他的其他学生们与平民一起鱼贯上前接受祝福，他们礼节性的亲吻动作绝不触及肌肤。

不过就是这样了，贝雷特望着法嘉斯国王的背影想。

漫长的觐见持续到日落，等贝雷特赶到时王宫大厅早已灯火洞明亮如白昼。这场正式的大宴会是留给各方势力的寒暄时间——就像他永远不能习惯那身正装一样，他也不能习惯这样明枪暗箭的对话，战场上的你来我往相比之下真的好懂多了。  
他应付完又一个套近乎的人——他甚至不太记得对方的脸，虽然对方的姓氏他在给西方教会的捐赠名单上见过，所以多留几句话的时间来敲打一下是必要的——之后总算有空把目光转向大厅中央，国王陛下正礼数周全地接受哪个大家族女儿的邀请踏入舞池——一个年轻有为，长相英俊，统一了芙朵拉大陆的新王至今单身，就难怪贵族小姐为了在他面前亮相乃至共舞一曲抢破了头。

帝弥托利的舞姿带有训练良好的优雅，一如往常。那时候自己半开玩笑地无视对方一连串“可恶老师我恨你”的谴责给他报名了学院白鹭杯，又强迫对方去训练，结束后帝弥托利就在宿舍门口截住他，眼神微微眯起：“老师既然这么喜欢拖我练舞，不如再陪我加课？”  
然后年轻的级长拽起他就往房间里跑，关上门搂住他的腰摆好姿势，他反应过来的时候对方轻轻哼着小步舞曲，中断了片刻附身在他耳侧说：“作为报复，能让老师委屈一下跳女步吗？”  
他瞪回去，帝弥托利反而笑了，至少在那一刻对方的开心是纯粹的。然后贝雷特被压在了矮柜边，并听见年轻的法嘉斯王子红着脸作出得寸进尺的发言。  
“不愿意跳的话，那需要老师的一个吻作为补偿可以吗？”

——贝雷特将自己从回忆中抽出，他有些头痛，并确信这是冗长的舞会与社交让人感到疲倦的缘故。于是他起身告退去处理积压的教会文书，将自己关在客房完全浸入工作中，直到亚修来敲门。  
“老师！”直到现在，作为直属骑士的亚修仍在私下这么称呼他，“刚才的宴会太让人疲惫了——好在学级聚会总算开始了，我带您过去。”  
他点点头，如释重负地换上便服，跟着银发的骑士往前走。

应付完宴会后马上开始处理紧急政务的帝弥托利最终赶到这间不大的客厅时，大司教已经被从前的其他学生围成了一团，空气里飘散着他们都很熟悉的料理气味比如布鲁赞面包、串烤狗鱼、醋渍蔬菜、甚至还有达斯卡炖肉——显然他忠诚可靠的护卫比他更早知道这场聚会的存在并做了精心的准备。梅尔赛德司正在和她的老师解释某种烤甜点的做法，应该就是她手上拿着的这一块，上面覆盖着精致的酥皮和糖渍杂果，一年来她的手艺显然为了孤儿院的孩子们又有了很大的长进。然后贝雷特带着温和的微笑又转向雅妮特，听她抱怨“教学生魔法真是太难了一个距离攻击而已这届学生两个节都没有学会”；此时希尔凡正在力劝菲力克斯把杯里的果酒换成烈酒（“都不喝点聚会还有什么意思”）然后被英古莉特打了一下头最后只有靠亚修上来劝架；芙莲安安静静地吃着杜笃做的炖菜并表示明天可以自己下厨作为回报，高大的达斯卡人对这个意见并未表示明确赞同。  
除了西提司替贝雷特留在大修道院处理日常事务之外，这整个场景让帝弥托利觉得恍惚回到了七年前，毕竟那时候周末聚餐完，往往就是他和老师的约会——而他从未明白，他的老师在最艰难的时候都不曾放开他，却在胜利凯歌奏响而他心中的信念与对未来的某些憧憬一同确立时，以一种近乎决绝的态度单方面结束了他们的关系。  
发现这点时他简直有种被抛弃的愤怒，有阵子他想尽办法在角落里堵住贝雷特，对方一次次的扭头就走之后他的失望也到了极点。  
“您一定要这样的话我也不会阻止，”有一次他对着老师的背影这么说道，“但我永远都不会原谅您。”  
“是吗，那也好。”他的老师没有回头，背影看起来和语气听起来都有种纹丝不动的淡漠，“因为我本来就不可饶恕。”  
然后他的老师就没再给他逮到任何单独说话的机会，直到现在。

帝弥托利试图悄无声息地溜进这一场过去的梦里，但这是徒劳的，大家看到他的时候快活流动的空气还是出现了微不可见的停滞。并没有人在他加冕后产生什么隔膜，这瞬间的尴尬纯粹只是因为他们意识到了某两个人正在碰面。  
出乎意料地，是英古莉特打破了沉默：“陛下，今天王都毫无异状，以及您昨天交代的事情——”  
帝弥托利不由得失笑，他明白过于认真的女骑士显然是想说点什么但是一时找不出工作之外的话题：“停，停。谢谢但是——在我处理了三百份文书之后你又要把这里也变成议政厅吗？”他解下披风丢在一边，摊着手说。  
其他同学包括贝雷特看着他爆发出真心的大笑，随后他与前几天没来得及见面的希尔凡、亚修和芙莲一一拥抱，大家现在成为出色的领主、骑士、教师，不再是当年稚嫩的学生，然而又像是什么都没变。他们放松下来吃吃喝喝并聊起了许多话题，从当年白鹭杯的奖品是谁设计的到达斯卡事件的幕后黑手有了新的线索。在谁都没有察觉的时候已经凌晨了。帝弥托利发现这一点还是在希尔凡略微惊讶地喊了一声“已经这个时间了”之后。  
听见这一喊，梅尔赛德司随即站起身来拖住雅妮特：“雅妮，我和你说——”  
芙莲弯起眼睛：“如果是女孩子的秘密茶话会的话我也要加入，晚上开夜谈会吧！”同时她扣住了英古莉特的手臂。  
菲力克斯抢走了希尔凡的酒杯：“还没闹够的话不如陪我出去练剑。”  
亚修放下刀叉：“你们都喝多了，这样吧，我在旁边看着确保不要出意外。”  
没搞清楚正在发生什么的帝弥托利把目光投向杜笃，达斯卡人看起来正在经历一番空前的天人交战，最后默默地避开了来自主君的目光，转向了亚修：“……如果菲力克斯认真起来，靠你是架不住的，我，我陪你一起去吧。”  
不知道为什么法嘉斯国王最忠诚的臣下此刻话都说不连贯了。  
就在几秒之间，等帝弥托利再抬起头的时候，宴会厅里的人已经作鸟兽散，只剩下贝雷特在长桌的另一边和他一样呆坐着，或许因为不是什么正式宴席，他的老师换上了普通的衣物，领结打开，外面披着学院时期的旧外套，仔细打量这身打扮让他又愣了愣。然后他听见桌椅挪动的声音。  
“你也早点休息吧。”依然毫无波澜的声音。贝雷特站起来对他微微致意，然后一言不发地向外走去。

“老师！”  
帝弥托利追到走廊里，硬是扣住贝雷特的肩膀让对方停下来，对方微微睁大眼睛看着他，走廊窗外积雪反射出的光冷冷地照在他浅色的发丝上。  
“还有什么事吗？”贝雷特平和地说，并不着痕迹地移开身体。而帝弥托利觉得自己快要生气了。  
“我只想知道，您能不能给我一个解释。”  
“我以前就已经解释得很明白了。”贝雷特转头要走。  
“还有老师。”帝弥托利在身后说，贝雷特还是停住了，因为感觉到话音中开始带着的怒气，他听见曾经的学生非常艰难地继续说下去，就像喉咙里卡着一块烧红的石头：“您对我真的已经毫无感觉了吗？”  
贝雷特停下了脚步，他转身面对他，微微合上眼。  
“是的。”  
他说。

被扣住手腕的时候贝雷特明白了他的失误，他远离实战一年，反应力多少有点下降，更糟糕的是已经忘了帝弥托利的怪力是多么可怕的东西。他不太确定旁边客房的门是本来就没有关还是被砸开的，但这扇可怜的门被再度摔上之后就轮到他整个人被按在了床上，他猛力挣扎手脚还是被牢牢制住，而帝弥托利只是一言不发地盯着他，眼里像是有暗色的气雾翻腾。  
他早该避免和他单独相处的，在对方白天做了那样的事情之后！  
“放手。”贝雷特沉声说，然而对面置若罔闻，他的两只手被对方一手抓起来举过头顶，接着头被按在了床板上，嘴唇也被软舌撬开。  
“我说了放手……唔……嗯……”  
他横下心往对方舌头上一咬，听见帝弥托利倒抽一口冷气，然后趁着松开的瞬间一拳打在对方肩膀试图把他推开，反而下巴被以留下淤青的力道狠狠捏紧，这样的力度之下再怎么挣扎也合不拢牙关，这是一个粗暴的，横冲直撞的，带着血腥味的吻，对方的舌头与他的纠缠在一起，分开时都带出几条血丝。  
然后帝弥托利松开了手，看着由于挣扎幅度过大正在喘气的贝雷特微微笑了，眼睛里却没有什么笑意。贝雷特很不喜欢他这样的表情，他皱起眉，努力回忆他们今天晚上喝了多少——对他而言都不算很多，更别提在北境长大的帝弥托利了，冬季的法嘉斯人无论男女老少都会带一个装满烈酒的扁壶时不时灌几口暖身子。所以说是酒后意识迷乱不如说是对方在借题发挥。  
贝雷特抬手擦掉嘴角的血丝，挑了下眉毛：“满意了吗？那我可以走了吗？”  
他知道自己是在激怒对方，可他实际上也因为今天一再遭到的挑衅而实实在在地生气了。他本来不应该有这样的感情的。他作为灰色恶魔驰骋在战场上的时候最让对手害怕的就是没法猜出他的情绪，生死相搏中操纵对方使其鲁莽或者怯懦并乘虚而入本是一种战术，可这招对他完全不起作用，其实——他也不太确定自己当时是否有这种东西。只是然后他做了太多佣兵不该做的事情，在学院里钓鱼种花归还学生遗落的香草与乐谱，在战场上保护学生们也被学生们保护，最后爱上一个学生然后选择离开，任凭对方眼底翻涌的暗涛把自己撕成碎片。神爱世人但从不为世人所动，而他却已然堕入世间成为凡人。  
——他被愤怒的狮子狠狠摁回了床上，对方一只手牢牢固定着他的胳膊，另一手往下伸去开始粗暴地揉搓，他这才意识到自己的下半身早已挺立起来。  
“老师，白天目睹您的威严的人，能想到您现在是这个样子吗？”帝弥托利往下看了看，锋利的薄唇上浮现出的怒意更明显了，“像这样——被男人亲吻片刻就可以勃起？啊我忘了，您之前和我接吻的时候也是这样，毕竟您总是那么敏感，哪怕嘴上说着对我毫无感觉，结果身体依然如此诚实。您今天白天被我亲吻手指的时候，是不是也觉得很舒服呢？”  
“……所以您还是想要我的吧，一定是这样。”国王无视他的挣扎自顾自说下去，眼神暗了暗，“我又要做些什么来回报老师您呢？”  
他用一只手掏出了什么东西，贝雷特认出那是帝弥托利平时随手用来捆文书的那卷青色缎带，瞬间更加猛烈地挣扎起来，他几乎就要成功了，只可惜最后仍然两手吊高被绑在床头，然后双脚被如法炮制地分开捆在床尾。这下所有的反抗都变得微不足道了。  
“老师啊。”帝弥托利抽出贝雷特腰间的匕首，给缎带打结然后割断，深深叹了口气，“今天白天的老师真的非常美丽啊，就像应该被在周围放满鲜花供奉起来的最精致的雕像一样，可是哪有现在的老师美丽呢？这么美丽又淫乱的老师如果不需要我来满足的话，那是修道院里有谁已经能满足您了吗？让我猜猜——”  
“住嘴！你——”  
贝雷特低吼，对方这句话之下他觉得全身的血液都在瞬间凝结。帝弥托利却丝毫不为所动，他压上自己瞬间像是被抽干了力气一样面如死灰的老师，几乎一挥手就扯开了对方外裤的扣子和里衣，然后按住了贝雷特的腰俯下身去。阴茎被湿热的口腔黏膜包裹的一瞬间贝雷特几乎要跳起来。或许是因为这一年在大修道院过着埋首工作完全禁欲生活的缘故，粗糙的舌苔碾过尖端的时候他直接喊出了声。

“啊……做得很好呢老师，我以前做的时候就一直想多听一听老师的声音，可是那个时候老师无论怎么请求，哪怕把嘴唇咬破了也不肯出声，第二天还要和大家解释是吃饭的时候不小心，真的很不坦率，不过也很可爱不是吗？”  
贝雷特听见对方带着笑意的声音传来，然后是挑逗性质的吮吸与轻轻啃咬。他不时溢出的喘息和低吟显然极大地取悦了对方，作为回报时而温柔时而粗暴的吞吐带来的交替刺激显然很快就超出了他的承受限度，等到反应过来的时候他已经射在了对方嘴里。  
“呜，呜呜……”射精带来的刺激让贝雷特全身颤抖，他抬起头，看见帝弥托利正抬手抹去嘴边的一点白浊，同时喉结轻微地动了动，光是仔细去推想对方正在做什么就足以让他的脸烧起来了。更别提罪魁祸首还低声说着：  
“我很喜欢老师的味道……老师要不要也试试看尝一下自己的味道呢？”  
然后他把贝雷特偏开的头扳回来接吻，精液和血液的气息在嘴里蔓延开，贝雷特扭动挣扎了半晌，最后只是被流到嘴里的液体呛得咳了起来。帝弥托利伸出大拇指拭去了他嘴角的浅红色液体，又将他被打乱的鬓角整理到耳后，像是着迷一样地看着他说：“老师，您不知道自己现在有多好看。”  
“——啊对了老师，您还记得这个吗？”  
帝弥托利伸手到腰间摸出一个小铁盒。贝雷特觉得自己知道这是什么。但是不。不。他摇摇头盯着年轻的国王，并没有妨碍对方兴味盎然地继续说下去。  
“居然忘记了的话来说明一下吧，法嘉斯人冬天常备的油膏，虽然一般都是用来涂抹手脸防止干裂的——但老师，准确地说，老师的下面，尝过这个东西的味道对吗？”  
话音未落帝弥托利猛地将贝雷特往下一拽，缎带有限的长度让贝雷特的手几乎是伸直在了半空，而两腿则被迫着弯曲打开，脆弱的后穴暴露在外。帝弥托利伸出一根手指将油膏推进去，打着转等它被内壁的温度慢慢化开，然后半按半推地抽插着，直到融化的油膏和肠液混在一起发出“咕叽”的黏腻水声，再把插入的手指添加数量。他将目光移上去，贝雷特正努力回避他的目光，嘴唇咬得死紧，然而苍白的肌肤上都蔓延了一层粉红。谁又能想到白天庄严不可侵犯的大司教，晚上会被他压在身下，只用手指就操弄到全身发抖？他想到这里，竟然有一点满足。  
虽然他的老师想要离开他，并忍心再一次狠狠地把他抛弃。  
——他怎么敢？  
帝弥托利解开了自己的衣服，然后俯身到贝雷特的耳边，声音带着希冀，像是问老师要糖吃的孩子：“那老师，再给我多一点好不好？”  
贝雷特摇了摇头，“帝弥托利……”他用断断续续的气声说着学生的名字，抬眼看向对方，仍然不忘拒绝，“不要继续了，这是错的，这是——唔！”  
他的锁骨被一口咬住了，他觉得对方要是想的话可以就这么咬断他的脖子让他的血在这里流尽，然后这颗疯狂鼓动着的心脏就会如他所愿地停止不知羞耻的跳动。接着是吮吸和舔吻，锁骨、喉结、耳廓，胸前两点被咬住拉扯，电流蔓延四肢百骸。贝雷特无法遏制地呜咽起来，而下身的手指抽出之后想要被什么东西填满的欲望让他几乎要失去理智了。  
“呜，帝弥托利，呜啊……”贝雷特呜咽着，说不出更多拒绝的话语，只在理智和疯狂的边缘低声念叨眼前曾经的学生的名字，听上去就像是溺水的人紧紧抓住了最后一根稻草。可是已经抵上后穴入口的巨大炙热却只是恶意一般地只在表层轻轻戳弄，终于逼得他呻吟出声。  
“呜，不，不要……”  
“老师，”帝弥托利搂住他，单眼里流露出的几乎算是温柔，只是沙哑的声音暴露了对方也没有多少余裕，“想要的话可以告诉我吗，老师？说您想要我，说想被我插进去，哪怕说您喜欢我也是可以的……只要老师这么说，我就会去做哦？”  
贝雷特转过头去不看他，他的嘴唇已经被自己咬破了，口腔里的血腥味比之前更为浓烈。他也不知事到如今坚持的意义所在，只是他总不能囫囵将年轻的国王一并裹卷着下地狱。他闷不作声。  
“还是老师，”帝弥托利的声音顿了顿，手上的动作没停，“两年以前您向我承诺的，都是在说谎？”  
贝雷特的浅色瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，他转回去， “不，嗯……我不会的。你没有，唔……必要，连这个都怀疑——”  
“可是您打算离开我了。”  
帝弥托利打断他，把头埋在他的肩窝里，像以前没分手时经常做的那样。贝雷特低头看过去只能看到他被眼罩遮住的那只单眼和肩膀上浅色的疤痕，这让他眼里的帝弥托利好像又回到了两年前那个伤痕累累暴戾乖张的时候，他的心猛然地痛了起来。  
这点心痛连着欲望撕扯掉了他的最后一点理智。  
“唔……进来，吧……”贝雷特低声说，“就只是今晚，下不为例……啊！”  
暴风骤雨般的亲吻和抽插毁掉了他残存的语言功能，他确定对方应该仍有在控制力道，可这就是他承受的极限了，他觉得自己可能哭喊出声或者叫了太多遍对方的名字，因为等他略微回过神来时，伴随着没顶的快感是喉咙尖锐的疼痛，而他的呻吟已经沙哑了。帝弥托利正紧紧地抱着他，仿佛在他自己溺死在欲望里之前对方可能会这样溺死在他的怀抱里。  
“老师啊。”  
然后他听见帝弥托利轻轻呼唤着，他们的下身仍然在穷极淫靡地交合，他的眼神却像是殉道的信徒死前正顶礼膜拜自己唯一的尊神。“您为什么要抛弃我呢？”  
“我等了五年，我活下来了，我撑到您出现了，您不应该给我一些奖励吗？可是为什么我还是没有等到您最后和我一起呢？”年轻国王的声音沙哑而断续，俯下身去细碎地轻吻他的脸颊和额头：“我并不在意别的东西，只是求求您，不要离开我可以吗？我没法承受再失去您一次了。如果您要是想与别的什么人共度余生，我在心碎而死以前一定会扭断他的脖子的，我……”  
然后帝弥托利扳过贝雷特的脖子，牢牢地吻住他的嘴唇。  
“我一直都爱您，而且我将永远爱您，至少请您记住这个，可以吗？”  
落到脸上的温热水滴唤醒了贝雷特被情欲冲刷得所剩无几的意识，而他所能做的，只是去回应帝弥托利，让语言无法传达的东西通过唇舌多少传递出去。  
他想要拥抱他，想要告诉他说他们分开并不意味着他没有被爱着，相反他将爱他至死，可他此刻被捆住的手脚与被堵住的嘴让他什么都做不到，他只能用力地回吻着他的前学生，直到对方释放在了他的体内而他沉沉睡去。  
醒来时他已经置身于大司教的卧房，身上也被细致地清理干净，要不是手脚上的勒痕，宛如做了一场不着边际的梦。

清晨梳洗完毕的大司教走出门预备踏上回程的马车时，帝弥托利已经和大家一起在朔风里等着他了，可能反而是法嘉斯的国王等得更久，因为他的肩头和披风都落满了雪。他们就这么在早晨的雪光里（以及在其他学生多少可以算是探究的眼神里）对视了片刻，然后他转开去与其他青狮学级曾经的学生们一一拥抱。在大家互相说了许多遍“我会想你的”、“我会来看你的”以及其他一些琐碎的叮嘱之后，帝弥托利随他来到了马车前面，接着转头对马车前的骑士团成员说：“我还有几句话要和大司教说。”  
骑士团成员看到贝雷特肯定的目光示意后退远。然后贝雷特起身进了马车。帝弥托利也进来把帷幕放下，顿时车厢对于两个成年男性而言实在显得拥挤了一点。  
帝弥托利半跪下来，握起贝雷特的手，在手背上印上一吻，然后抬头看着他：“老师，您下次还会愿意来吗？”  
“我每年都会过来的，如我们之前商量好的那样。”贝雷特说，“但是，我不会再住进王城，这样的事不会再发生。”  
“但是老师——”  
“帝弥托利。”贝雷特低声说，“忘了昨晚的事吧，我可以当作是你最后的任性。”  
对方一言不发地沉默了很久，终于转身打算跳下马车，他挺直的背脊看起来像是受伤以后仍坚持奔跑的猛兽。  
“虽然我也会永远爱你。”  
贝雷特在他掀开帷幕的前一刻，缓缓地说。他只是想要他好起来，他想，并尝试不去直视帝弥托利像被闪电击中一样不可置信的眼神。  
“我还记得当时科尔娜莉亚说过，你是不被爱着的可怜人，可她错得彻头彻尾，你看王城外的民众，还有你当年的同学们，他们都是这样喜欢和拥戴你。”他深吸了一口气继续，“以及，尽管我相信你已经有足够坚定的意志去做一个好国王，但我还是想告诉你——你不用担心我会在未来的哪天为了教会与你为敌，我会坚定地站在你的一边，没有多么崇高的理由，只是为了自己的私心，为了我从七年以前到现在对你不该有的感情。你无论不被谁爱着也会被我爱着，而这将持续到我不能呼吸的那一天。”  
“可是作为国王，你有自己的责任，你需要王后和孩子然后和他们幸福地生活在一起，更需要和教会不一致的世俗立场，所以能拜托你，把昨天晚上忘掉，然后，从此以后，好好地生活吗？”  
比起不告而别的分手，完全摊牌的分手果然艰难多了也痛苦多了。贝雷特觉得无法遏制住自己全身蔓延上来的颤抖和喉咙深处涌出的酸涩感，但他仍然抬头直视着帝弥托利。  
“愿您身体康健，国运昌隆，国王陛下。”  
故事到这里就该结束了——可他却被瞬间带进了帝弥托利的怀里。对方身上风雪和毛皮的气味包围住他，对方颤抖得比他刚才要厉害得多了。他不得不把手环上对方肩头试图让他平静下来。  
“对不起，老师，对不起……我并不知道您的想法是这样，不然昨天也就不会……”  
帝弥托利用的力道几乎要把他揉碎了，“可这次容我违反您的命令。您知道吗，从一开始我和您交往就不是什么仓促起意，也没有别的什么能够让我感到幸福的途径了……可您为什么单单不考虑一下您自己？”  
他说得很快，像是倾诉又似乎是生气了：“您要是爱我的话，我怎么会忍心把您架在火上烤？而且布雷达德家不会因为我没有子嗣就断绝血脉，我又是如此爱着您，这颗心已经放不下其他任何人了……我在过去一年里从未感到现在这般的愉快，而您从来不会剥夺我的快乐，不是吗？”  
“所以您错了。”年轻的王用清明的左眼直视着贝雷特，“我并不在意大家怎么说，我只有和您在一起，才能够获得幸福，您如果离开我，就只能看着我郁郁而终。”  
他说得几乎是掷地有声了。  
贝雷特看着他，那只单眼里映出他自己的影子，就像七年前他对他告白，语言犹疑，却腰板挺直眼神坚定无比，他说老师我喜欢你，可以考虑和我交往吗？  
他张了张嘴没说出什么，彼时年少的王子挠了挠头。老师是怕别人说闲话吗，可是我一点也不在意。  
然后，他就真的不曾在意过。而他的老师终究被着蓝眼睛里的目光织成的网笼罩住动弹不得直到天长地久。  
也对，狮子咬住了猎物再松口的话还是狮子吗。  
或许是迟来的醒悟，可是他逃不掉了。又或许他从来就没能逃开过。  
——  
老师拿剑时从未颤抖的手此刻几乎握不住帝弥托利的肩膀，而帝弥托利也不记得以前得到过这样非常主动的拥抱以及——以前老师会自己亲上来吗？

……  
那天之后菲尔帝亚的人民又多出不少谈资，如大司教启程的那天国王一直在雪中立到车队消失，如每年的觐见他们都毫无生疏根本不像是一年没见，又如虽然他们在观点不同时常常以书信相互驳斥，可见面时又表现得亲密无间难觅嫌隙。更重要的是，国王陛下每次与大司教会面，看起来也真是心情很好，甚至可以用上一个引申过度却广为流传的说法，陛下半生坎坷至今独身却终于还是获得了某种属于他的幸福。然后偶尔地，宫中也有不靠谱的传言，说他们已经交换了祖传的戒指作为信物以及——深夜路过的宫人会看到国王寝室前魔法阵的光亮。  
有人拿这个去向定期到王都拜访陛下归来的梅尔赛德司院长求证，对方“啊呀”一声，不置可否低头拿茶勺撇去杯中的浮沫，又从孤儿院孩子们的包围中起身端出盘点心。  
她温温柔柔地笑了，说这是新烤的糖放得多怕有些太甜，配果茶倒是正合适，您不妨尝尝。

End


End file.
